1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical busway structure which contains a novel device for connecting busway members. The device may be used to connect two or more stiff bar conductors or buses or may be used to connect conductors with wire terminals to stiff bus bar conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art that various conductor assemblies are available to the electrical industry. In fact, the busway system has been widely employed as the preferred method for distributing electrical loads. The busway system is a versatile, flexible, and economical wiring system. These systems or structures are made up, usually, of copper or aluminum bus bars mounted on insulators within a steel housing. The busways are normally factory-assembled and are supplied in standard or "stiff" 10-foot sections. If longer runs of bars are needed, several standard sections would be fastened together by plug devices of the prior art, such as those shown in Italian Pat. No. 48370 A/77. It has been found that the busway structure is superior to armor cable conductors for long, straight runs of conductors and is cheaper for service above 1000 amperes.